The Muggle War
by AverageJay
Summary: In the year 2020 a new war is raging, one that has now tied both the Muggle and wizarding worlds together. this may become a full story later, but for now it's a one-shot


(Author's note: Standard ownership disclaimers apply. If you recognize it then it probably wasn't my idea.)

Yes, the International Stature of Secrecy has been broken. It is now completely out the window after this battle. I suppose I ought to have seen it coming. The other side obviously had been flaunting it for a while, which is what convinced both the Muggle government and the Ministry of Magic to get the Aurors involved. It started innocuously enough – a simple Muggle war between the United Kingdom and her allies and some foreign power seeking to advance their aims throughout the world. The problem was no one could explain why the other side was winning so quickly. In a matter of months dictators took over in several countries. They all seemed small and inconsequential, at least that's how it appeared to the major nations. Then the countries started taking over bigger ones, and like dominoes they fell. The first of that group had sudden take overs all when the small group of nations were threatening to invade. The next several had a bit more resistance. Soon the world was at war again. It was the first time in nearly 100 years that entire world was engulfed in a single conflict.

After the second group of countries fell the Muggle Prime Minister contacted the Ministry. It was a rather unusual step. In fact it was the first time anyone knew of a Muggle government seeking our world's help in hundreds of years. It soon became apparent that their war was being driven my wizards and witches. At first a couple of Aurors were called up to help advise and investigate. A few from the United Kingdom, a few from America, a few from France and Germany.

Then the first large country began to falter. Greece had been considered an ally of both Muggle and Wizarding England, yet she was on the verge of falling. More and more Aurors were sent. It became obvious that we must work with the Muggle militaries. I suppose I should have expected it, and what's more I ought to have known I would be called upon to fight. I never thought I'd be working with the Muggles as part of their military units, but here I am with a group of British Special Forces, as I am now an official part of the SAS. In fact I am one of their officers. Still we remained a secret. Only the top levels knew why we were there. But today they all know.

I suppose I should tell you exactly what sort of things I've been doing. The Kingdoms, as our enemies call themselves, are lead not by mere dictators, but by wizards and witches. I suppose they are what the Death Eaters always wanted to be. They rule under their emperor, a dark wizard who calls himself Tepal. They overthrew the first group of nations with dark wizards, and they fight with dark wizards and witches. I go into battle with the Muggles to duel those of the magical world. On occasion I have even put curses upon the muggle ammunition so that they can take out those of my kind. But we remained special forces. Most who see me think I'm just another one of His Majesty's finest. It's the same with the Australian, French, German and American Aurors. That was until today.

We dropped into a battle on one of those Muggle helocopters. Many of those reading my words would be astounded to see how much we get to work with Muggle technology, but that's besides the point. We flew in, as I said, but hit resistance – magical resistance. Ron Weasley and I had to use spells and charms to get us in. At one point I had to use the levitating spell to stop Ron's craft from crashing. He could have gotten out on his broom, but his squad of Muggle soldiers wouldn't have made it. I still can't believe it worked. When we landed they moved in. Literally hundreds, perhaps a thousand of Dementors. The muggles thought it was a mist at first, but even the strongest began to fail. I'm surprised they lasted those five minutes before breaking down. Ron and I cast our patronuses to drive them off, then Ron sent his for back-up. That's when we were discovered.

Two Auros were eating in the chow hall. One of them who was recently commissioned came for a short tour to help out with increased magical activity. Imagine the shock of the Muggle soldiers when a bright white terrier burst in hovering in the air. It must have looked like it was made of light. I suppose that could have been covered up, even when it spoke with Ron's voice booming forth yelling for help. But what happened next gave us away to the crowded chow hall. One Auror ordered her team up as all eyes turned to them. The second Auror apperated away in front of all of them as the first sent her Patronus in response. There was no denying the magic displayed.

After my patronus pushed enough of the dementors back for my team to regain their wits the Muggle commander called for any and all reinforcements. Four Aurors ended up flying escort for the Muggle troups upon their brooms. For the Muggkes the spells used to break through to our location were clearly not just some new technology.

Then there was the duel. In the middle of an intense firefight Auror Weasley and I jumped up and ran through. Just before a grenade (a muggle explosive device) hit we apperated away, suddenly behind cover. At last we reached the enemy commander who threw down his pistol and pulled out what would have looked to the Muggles like a pointy stick. We pulled our wands as well and the duel began. We were casting protection spells for our fellow soldiers, stunning spells towards the enemy soldiers, and dueling with a powerful dark wizard while 4 other wizards flew overhead on brooms casting stunning and bombardment charms in front of a battalion of Muggle troops. In the end we caught the dark witch who was leading the opposing force. It didn't help that she was also the dictator of a small country that is part of The Kingdoms.

Today the news of our world is out in every paper in England. A woman who was supposed to be a thousand miles away was leading a different country's army in war and was defeated by a small group of people with pointy sticks and flying brooms. There are even Muggle pictures and Muggle videos to prove it.

Let me be clear – the use of magic in front of so many Muggles was a necessary and unavoidable response. The lives of many Muggles were in danger from the use of magic being used by the troops of The Kingdoms. In addition to Dementors we faced both cursed and poised weapons being used against us as well as Unforgiveable Curses, included the Avada Kedavra curse. Furthermore the lives of two Aurors were in immediate danger from the same dangers. The battle was being fought in a key position that would have left over a thousand Muggles in danger as well as several more Aurors and specially commisioned members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. In addition to the Muggle military many Muggle civilians were in dangers. Clearly the countries in The Kingdom are under the rule of magical people, and thus in those areas the statute has already been broken. Thus not only were we justified in the use of magic before so many Muggles but also we were responding to those who had already illegally broken the stature.

This war isn't a Muggle war. This war isn't a Magic war. This war is the world's war, the likes of which have never been seen. We can no longer remain secret. Yesterday I was content to fight along side Muggles so long as I could lead and most of them had no clue as to what I really am. Today I must call upon my fellow witches and wizards to join the Muggle army and to follow. Secrecy is no longer an option; we are truly an entire world at war.

Harry Potter.

**Editor's Note:  
Yesterday the Daily Prophet received this letter and was asked to publish it in light of the news that our world has been revealed. In light of the announcement last night by Minister for Magic Vance that the International Statute of Secrecy has been suspended (see story below) we at the Prophet feel that an insider's perspective of how the statute was broken was necessary and thus agreed to publish Auror Potter's letter. However, the Daily Prophet neither encourages nor discourages involvement with the Muggle military at this point. We are here to report the facts in these dangerous times. **

**L. Jordan,**

**Editor in Chief, The Daily Prophet**


End file.
